


Do Not Disturb

by MoonPaw17



Category: The Committee of Give Cyber Phobia A Break 2021
Genre: Gen, cyber has no mouth so they must scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPaw17/pseuds/MoonPaw17
Summary: Something that is long overdue
Relationships: Cyber/peace and quiet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyber_phobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/gifts).



**DO NOT DISTURB**

The large wooden sign was emboldened in bright, red letters stamped cleanly across the surface, making it so even the poorest of eyesight could feel the words burning into their eye sockets.

Not that many would walk into the gloomy forest that laid out before them.

The fog was thick was foreboding, swirling sluggishly in the too-silent sea of trees that would give the coldest of chills down the backs of even the bravest of people.

For anyone standing at the edge of the eerie sight, they would say the sign was not a command—but a warning. Who knows what would to you if you broke the silence? It certainly felt like a death sentence to do so.

And with that in mind, they would turn away—eager to put distance between themselves and the creepy, silent forest.

What they didn’t know, was just beyond those trees—not even far from the entrance—were warm sands and soothing ocean waves that dazzled and sparkled in the dying orange sunlight.

And upon closer inspection, you would see a single small tree poking out of the very swallows—just enough for the tips of its roots to be submerged when a wave lazily laps at its heels. The gesture would almost be confused as if a person were soaking their feet, but that was ludicrous.

And if by some chance you would happen to see the tree reach down with what looked to be arms made of branches and very delicately grabbed a glass with what looked to be filled with some sort of drink topped with a fancy little umbrella—people would call you insane.

Not that the tree cared all that much on the subject—perfectly content with the quiet sounds of the ocean and the open notebook in their lap.

Truly, the only thing they seemed to be upset about was the fact that they had forgotten they did not posses a mouth to drink their beverage.

Oh well.


End file.
